


The Anniversary

by SuperSpookyAlienInvaders



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confused Shark Prince, Fathers being fathers, I can't do time management, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like so much you could suffocate, M/M, Memories, Or...age management?, much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSpookyAlienInvaders/pseuds/SuperSpookyAlienInvaders
Summary: It's Hudson and Rhondson's one year anniversary and, of course, Link is invited. However, he doesn't want to go alone and decides to invite his tall, handsome shark boyfriend to accompany him.





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously one of my favorite ships! SIDLINK 4 THE WIN!!!!! 
> 
> The song that I based this chapter off of is <[morning song] by: konstantin> yes, it is a jazz song, but I feel like Zoras are jazz people. Especially Sidon because nobody can be that smooth without a saxophone.
> 
> So without further ado, my first SidLink fic...

 

Link's eyes opened slowly as light filtered through a large glass window. He blinked the sleep away only to notice that the metal clock across the room only read 5:00. It was way too early in the morning to bother getting up. Turning away from the panel of sunlight that was intent on ruining he chances of getting a couple more winks, Link snuggled his face closer into his still-sleeping boyfriend's chest. If Sidon was anything, it was a deep sleeper. It was an endearing trait, Link had to admit, if a bit annoying at times. The Prince always looked so peaceful in sleep, when he didn't have to worry about obeying his father and people.

 

Link could watch him for hours in that peaceful state, the prince's face never failing to calm him. Usually Sidon woke up before he did though. The Zora had an internal clock that was never a second late. This wake up time was usually around 7:30 though. Link was confused as to why he had woken up so soon; he hadn't woken up at 5 since the end of his quest, often opting to sleep into the later hours of the morning. So logically, the only explanation for why he was up so soon was because he had something to do today.  _ 'I'll worry about that later,' _ he thought to himself before falling back asleep in the other’s warm arms.

 

* * *

 

 

At 7:30 sharp, golden eyes snapped open. They looked at the clock across the room and their owner groaned. Sidon had been wishing for a couple more hours, heck, even minutes would do, but he hadn't slept past 7:30 for as long as he could remember… and that was back to his early childhood about 110 years ago. He knew trying to fall back asleep was hopeless. He was a once up, always up kinda guy which was a blessing in a way. It was helpful during the days when he had to go through his monotonous routine of meetings with the elders. They called it council business, he referred to it as long old people rants about how newer generations were screwing up the world. However, being as he was, he would never say it. Not being able to easily fall asleep when the sun was in the sky was also a curse as he couldn't take a decent nap with his boyfriend (or alone but everything was better with Link) without spending at least half an hour lying extremely still and concentrating on falling unconscious. This was very hard to do when Link always curled into a snoozing ball of cute in his arms. Link just so happened to be a Sidon attention magnet, making focusing on anything other than the smaller male’s tranquil features just short of impossible. So most of his 'naps' turned into about three hours of holding Link to his chest as the smaller boy slept.

 

If Sidon's memory served correctly, and it almost always did, he and Link were supposed to depart for Tarrey Town in the Akkala Region today. Link's friends, Hudson and Rhondson, were celebrating their one year anniversary with a day of festivities and had invited them to join the party. Link had been intent on going from the moment the invitation arrived at his house in Hateno Village. They had conversed with Bolson and Karson, who had also received invitations, to decided who would bring which gifts.

 

Sidon remembered making Link breakfast that morning, honey crepes, as he had been staying over for a couple nights after doing business in the Faron Region. This stay was per Link's request as he wanted to check on the Zora. The Faron Region was tied with the Gerudo Region for the most dangerous place for a Zora. The constant lighting from Farosh as well as the sporadic thunderstorms were a huge risk to the Zora prince as his resistance to electricity was worse than a paper was to water. Had Link known that his boyfriend was traveling to such a dangerous place, he surely would have begged to accompany him for protection. Had Sidon known he was traveling to such dangerous region, he surely would have asked Link to come. However, King Dorephan had made a last minute contract with a major luminous stone mining company and needed to set trade agreements and regulations as soon as possible to authenticate the deal. This arrangement gave Sidon little time to prepare himself mentally and physically or contact Link, who was meeting with Zelda at Hyrule Castle.

 

Normally the two weren't separate like that but Sidon had been called to the Domain on business and Link had taken the opportunity to meet with his long time friend and ruler. So one could imagine Link’s surprise when he was told, upon his return home, that his beloved boyfriend had just been sent to a life threatening zone without his knowledge. The Prince would be traveling up through the Hateno Region on his return to the Domain, so had Link not requested his company, Sidon probably would have asked if he could visit the Hylian himself. Of course, when he said visit, he meant stay at Link’s house for a night or two before travelling up to the Domain together.

 

Upon reaching Hateno Village, he was greeted with an entourage of children surrounding Link as he ran down the path to meet him. Link had jumped into his arms and Sidon had spun him around before holding him close. The two had walked back to Link’s house, children not far behind, to spend the night together after a long, anxiety filled week of separation. Link had made crab risotto for dinner that night and Sidon, having not eaten a quality home cooked meal in a good week, stuffed himself. After sharing stories of their time apart, Sidon helped Link drag loads of blankets outside where the latter crafted some type of bed for them to sleep on. The two fell asleep under the stars that night, finally together after the nail-biting fear of losing each other, content in eachothers’ arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Sidon shook Link awake. They were supposed to leave for Tarrey Town by 9 o’clock to ensure they reached it in time. As much as Sidon hated to break the Hylian out of his peaceful slumber, he knew that Link wouldn’t be happy if they were late.  

 

“Link, my pearl, it’s time to get up, we must get ready for our trip to see your friends,” Sidon whispered to Link as he gently kissed his forehead. Link grumbled something about 5 more minutes and Sidon wasn’t about to push him. They had a full day and a half of travelling ahead of them without a comfortable bed for the entire trip, and with how much Link liked to sleep, it would probably be the major source of a grumpy mood. While not always fun, there was something cute about Link when he was grumpy. Perhaps it was just Sidon’s bias, as he found that Link could do nothing wrong. 

 

Sidon groaned as he slid out of bed, not fully okay with losing the warmth of the bed and the small Hylian blanket burrito occupying it. He crossed the room and rechecked the packs that he and Link had packed the night before. They held enough provisions to get by for the travel but finding some extra food before making each meal would probably make dining more enjoyable. He checked to see if their gifts for Hudson and Rhondson were secure and well protected. They were. Their weapons were piled neatly near the wall. He had brought some weapons to Dento a couple days earlier and they had sharpened them in companionable silence even though Sidon was sure that Dento wasn’t the first in line to be his best friend. Sidon couldn’t tell if it was because he had gone against the Zora Elders’ wishes and brought in a Hylian to stop Vah Ruta or if it was because he was in a relatively serious relationship with ‘the one who is responsible for Mipha’s death’, but the aged Zora had gone far out of his way to avoid the prince and his partner. He was glad that the Elders put up with him though and were still willing to help him develop leadership skills and other lessons that he would probably thank them for later on. 

 

Sidon grabbed a couple empty canteens that he had cleaned yesterday but not filled. Carrying the bottles to a small fountain in the large bathing room that he shared with his father and, once, older sister. The water pouring from the spout was cleaner than any purified water one could find anywhere in Hyrule. Not only was it clean and fresh but it was also naturally infused with minerals that boosted health and immune resistance. It helped keep teeth white and skin clear, so Zora merchants often sold it to teenagers battling wars with their pores. Quite the business. Sidon chuckled, the business had only begun about 40 years ago when he had accidentally dropped a bottle of the water on a Hylian girl. At first he had apologized in earnest until the abscesses that populated her face started to burst… Then he apologized even more profusely, thinking he had broken her skin. He had grabbed a towel out of his pack to try to stop her face from blowing up. When he was done drying her off as gently as his shaking hands could manage, he pulled the towel away. He was surprised to see that her face looked a little less like a mountain range and more like a tide pool. 

 

Sidon remembered telling Link that story. He hadn’t realized what was so funny until Link pointed out that every Hylian teenager from here to the ravines had acne and Sidon had no clue what it was. That confused the prince even more… Ach-nee. That made Link laugh even harder. Though it wasn’t like Sidon could know what it was since his father had kept him within the bounds of the Domain until he was at least 70 years old. He ran his hand through the crystal clear water, recalling the happiness in the girl’s eyes when she had seen her reflection in a puddle nearby. She had hugged him and asked if she could have some more of the water. He had gladly given it to her with a smile probably brighter than her own since she wasn’t mad at him for breaking her face. When he returned home, he told his father and the business has been booming ever since. 

 

He capped the bottles and returned to his bedroom to find that his Link blanket burrito had unrolled into a bleary eyed yawning Link in an oversized shirt with blankets around his shoulders like a cape. He set the canteens down by their bags before walking over to the Hylian and scooping him up to place kisses on his forehead. He cradled the smaller boy in his arms as Link rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and gazed up at Sidon with a small smile on his lips. 

 

“Gooh morning…” Link trailed off, his voice rough with sleep. He pressed his head against Sidon’s bare chest and sighed. “Do we have to go now?”

 

“Not immediately, my pearl, but soon,” came the answer from the man holding him. Another sleepy sigh warmed the skin of Sidon’s chest. 

 

“Then I guess I gotta get up,” Link resolved, closing his eyes once more as if saying goodbye to sleep and then willing it away. 

 

Sidon set Link back on the bed with one more kiss before going back to the bathroom the freshen up. Both he and Link had bathed last night, he recollected, looking at the humongous bathtub. It had started with a lot of small giggles and splashing but calmed into a relaxing soak in the warm water as they washed each other. That was probably because King Dorephan had only given them two rules: 1. Be considerate of the him and the zora elders that resided on the top floor  2. Be considerate of the other zoras that resided under them. It had been a volume sense, Sidon recalled, as his father had made the lecture as embarrassing for the couple as possible. He seemed intent on humiliating his son, all in a loving, fatherly manner of course. He still remembered the flushing of both his and Link’s cheeks when they heard Tula and Tona giggling from just outside the throne room, listening no doubt. When Sidon and Link had left the throne room, they had run into the two. The two girls had quickly hid their faces in their hands and continued speaking to each other in whispers, Laruta hopping at their feet trying to get in on the secret conversation.

 

One might think the size of the bathroom was excessive and only that large because they had the money to support it, but once one saw the size of the Zora king, everything made sense. The high ceilings, the vast room, the wide spacing of literally every facility. Sidon turned back to the huge full-length mirror. His pieces of jewelry sat in a glistening line next to the mirror. He took the headpiece first and pressed the release pin so he could easily pull out the feather. Next he unclipped the chest piece from the neck piece. He easily slid the bracelets and anklets on before situating the headpiece. He stretched the neck piece open and slipped it on as well, glad he didn’t have to wear the uncomfortable chest piece with the ticklish fabric and odd rope piece. He had designed the jewelry on his own time and couldn’t be more happy with how it turned out. The metal had an electricity resistant coating so it wasn’t dangerous for him to wear.

 

He turned in the mirror, making sure each piece was centered and closed correctly. He saw Link in the mirror giving him a thumbs up. Sidon let out a laugh, moving out of the way so that Link could get ready. He left the bathroom to grab an extra sack of fruit just in case.

 

* * *

 

 

Link stared at his reflection, still not fully awake. In a neat pile on a counter next to the mirror lay his hero’s tunic, white long sleeve shirt, forearm guards, and hylian trousers. His boots stood next to the pile. His hood was tucked neatly into a pack back in Sidon’s room as he didn’t deem it necessary to wear at the moment. He brushed his teeth and then proceeded to brush his hair, pulling it back into a loose ponytail. He pulled off the baggy shirt and scratched a scar on his right shoulder that had been bothering him for the last two days. He pulled the long sleeve shirt over his head and slid his arms through the soft sleeves. Then he pulled his hero’s tunic over his head and smoothed the summer blue fabric down so there were no wrinkles even though he knew the smallest movement would cause them to reappear. He pulled on the worn khaki trousers before sliding his boots onto his feet and neatly tucking his pants in. Doing a half spin in the large full length mirror, he admired how the outfit had come together so far. He had worn it so many times and, even though his quest had come to an end, he still felt so at home in the worn clothing. 

 

He sighed as he pulled on the tan patterned forearm guards. He wasn’t going to put on their leather covers until later as he didn’t see the need. Less than a year ago, he had been constantly risking his life to save every inhabitant of Hyrule, whether they knew it or not. He was glad that he was able to settle down and live a relatively normal life. He didn’t have to be Zelda’s appointed knight anymore and was more than content with just being close friends with the princess. He knew most people had thought they would end up together, but that was before they realized just how head-over-heels he was for the Zora prince and vise versa.

 

When he finished dressing, he returned to Sidon’s room to see his boyfriend hoist both packs onto strong shoulders before turning to him. 

 

“You look stunning, my love,” Sidon complemented with soft eyes and voice. “Ready to head out” He turned toward the high arching entryway that was covered with shimmering curtains for more privacy. 

 

“Yeah, we don’t want to be late,” Link said, flushed from Sidon’s previous comment. 

 

The two exited the prince’s quarters and headed down the large flight of luminous stairs, turning into the throne room where King Dorephan sat. 

 

“Father, we are leaving for Tarrey Town in the Akkala region now; we will return in a week at most,” Sidon addressed the large Zora. 

 

“Alright, try not to have too much fun without me,” the king chuckled. Sidon let out a small huff of laughter himself and nodded his head once in a confirmative motion before turning to leave. Link followed. “Give the couple my best wishes!” King Dorephan called after them. As if on cue, they turned around and gave him a thumbs up. 

 

They exited the throne room, went down to the open pavilion, and continued straight, exiting the Domain by use of the main bridge. The two would have to travel back down the entire road to the Domain, passing over Inogo Bridge before taking a sharp right on the road towards Akkala. The trip was going to take a day and a half for this very reason. The two couldn’t swim up the waterfalls behind the Domain because of the risk of getting the contents of their packs getting wet or falling off. Climbing was a no because of the simple risk of being weighed down or losing contents.

 

And so they walked, hand in hand, across the glowing blue bridge to the winding path before them. Neither lonely or scared because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I had too much fun with this chapter! Yes, I added an extra floor to Zora's Domain because the more important Zoras can never be found in the little pools where everyone else sleeps. They gotta sleep somewhere. Yes, I know the Zora elders sleep in those pools. But, shut up, because I don't care. 
> 
> PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! This is my first fic on this site so i gotta know what you guys like.
> 
> If you find any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix them!
> 
> yes, jazz... i love jazz<3 And it fit this chapter so.......deal with it
> 
> Next time: The first day of travel towards Tarrey Town


End file.
